Casper High's Ghost Zone Field Trip
by YumaCrafter
Summary: The school, Casper High, was given a generous donation by their mayor, Vlad Masters, to take a class to the Ghost Zone for their studies. This class is the class Team Phantom is a part of. What horrors will await the team as they pass by this world? Will Danny be able to keep himself together, or will he finally break? (Multi-Genre. Reviews appreciated. Chapters in slow progress.)
1. READ BEFORE STORY

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY, YOU MUST KNOW THIS!**

 **Point One, the obvious:** _**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**. _ Seriously, I'm not Butch Hartman, so who would think I did? Anyway, the only things I own are this story, and an OC or two.

 **Which leads to Point Two:** _Yes_ , there will be OCs, but only because I don't know all of the students names in Danny's class. So I'm making up their names and such. They might as well be OCs, so they are. No, they are not the main focus at **ALL** , so if you don't like OCs, don't fret, they are just there to fill the background character role.

 **Point Three:** In this Fic, Jazz is a Senior (I think she would finish High school before going to College.) and Danny and the rest are all Sophomores. It's late in the year, and after D-Stabilized. So there you go, there is your time frame.

 **Final Point: _THIS WILL NOT PERFECTLY LINE UP WITH THE SERIES ANYWAY._** If things in this fic happens, that couldn't happen in the show. Say, Danny having new Ghost Powers, or some characters acting off, well forgive me. Time has passed in the show as it is, I'm just going forward more. Not to forget, Valerie already _KNOWS_ his secret in this story. Just so you know ahead of time.

 **Please don't be angry, but I've wanted to do this story for a while now, so do bear with me. Criticism is welcomed, but please, be reasonable. Things will happen that not everyone will like, but it happens. I just ask for a chance.**

When will this start? Soon. I promise. I'm actually working on Chapter One _AND_ Two as I'm writing this, so It should have those updates soon. But no promises! Read the other **A/N** 's in those chapters to get an idea of what I'm doing.

 ** _Yuma here, signin' off!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**I know, I KNOW. I have TWO other stories to write... That NEED updates... Sad thing is.. I don't think I can.**

 **It's not that I don't have the files (I technically still do.) it's just... I lost my drive for one of them (FNAF) and the other I don't know what to do (Zelda. I got half of a chapter, I might post that for now for you people to get an Idea.)**

 **Those stories are on Hiatus until further notice. I'm sorry for that, it's just I need the drive and knowledge for them.**

 **So, What are we doing here, with a... Danny Phantom, "Ghost Zone" Field Trip Story? Come on, hasn't the "Field Trip into the Ghost Zone gone Haywire" Plot been done plenty already?**

 **… Well Yes, but I want my own spin on this kind of thing. I've read plenty of other stories, that I want my own.. well, little "Twist" if you will.**

 **So.. Please, Enjoy the Show! And yes, it WILL be a bit random at times... I'm.. Yeah. _ENJOY!_**

( **EDIT: _5/17/17_** Thanks to my Beta Reader, I shall post this updated version. You should go check her stories out as well. I also edited it a bit myself, because i realized I missed a couple things. My bad.)

 _ **~~~~Chapter 1~~~~**_

"This is a horrible idea," was all Danny Fenton had to say as the bus stopped at a red light.

Samantha "Sam" Manson, Danny's female best friend, turned to look at him. "We know it is, but what can we do about it?"

"Not to mention, I think we would know after you say it about thirty times," Tucker Foley, their techno savvy friend, pointed out.

Danny glared at him while Sam shook her head. Tucker's laugh trickled into nervous chuckles, and he soon went back to silently tapping on his PDA. Danny looked at Sam for a brief moment, but then shrugged and went back to looking out the window.

"Well. Let's count the details of HOW bad this is:" Danny said to them, counting off the points on one hand. "Of all the places to go, we're going into the Ghost Zone. Vlad funded this 'Fun Little Trip,' and I'm not sure how well I can keep my secret intact while we're there!" He shakes his head and frowns. "First Valerie finds out, now this stupid trip. What if more people connect the dots?"

Sam rolled her eyes, used to the young hero's drama and tendency to overthink everything. "First of all, we don't know that. Second, you're going into freak-out mode, so calm down before you start going completely intangible."

She stops to give a pointed look at his legs, which have started to sink below the seat. Danny quickly pulls himself up and gives her a sheepish smile. "Thirdly, Whatever Vlad has planned for us, we're prepared, so don't worry too much," Sam finishes, knowing that the frootloop was hardly a threat compared to other creatures they've faced.

And they really were prepared: the moment they found out that the trip was going into the Ghost Zone, they packed extra food, water, and weapons. The trip was apparently supposed to last all weekend, so they made sure they had plenty to last in case of, other plans. Of course, that meant they had to sneak it past their parents.

(Which turned out to be easy, because they were at the school most of the week discussing the trip with the Principal.)

 _'How they managed to convince the Principal to let this happen, and WHY they are actually letting it happen is beyond me,'_ Danny thought while shaking his head at Sam again. "Still, We need to be careful," he voiced out loud. "My parents have never even been IN the Ghost Zone, only we have, remember?"

Sam bit her lip. "Point taken. We know how those idiots are towards us."

"That's why I have taken the precautions to give a notice to Elle in the GZ, as well as letting Val know about some of the allies we have in there," Tucker added in, hoping to ease Danny's worries a little. Turns out, it worked for the most part. Danny started sitting up a little straighter, a small smile forming on his face at the mention of his "cousin".

A few months earlier, a little while after Valerie found out about Danny's "halfa" status, Danielle came back from her travels once again for a visit. This time she stuck around a while. Since she couldn't stay around Fentonworks, what with ghost hunters literally living under the roof, Val came to her rescue and let her stay at her apartment while she hung around Amity Park.

Danielle was happy to catch up with Danny and the gang, finally meeting Jasmine Fenton face-to-face and getting to hang with her "best cousin ever." Danny ended up calling her "Elle" instead of "Dani" sometime during her stay. When she asked, he said it was because Sam and Tucker said they didn't need two Danny's "again," and the nickname stuck.

Plus, the difference in names seemed to give her an identity all on her own, which she was very happy to adapt to. It made her feel less like Danny's clone and more like an individual.

She eventually left to the Ghost Zone to continue her exploration quest, and has been know to show up in Amity when she was needed.

Sam nodded and Danny sat up straighter to get a good look across the bus. Tucker went back to reading over the list of stuff they had agreed upon, with Sam counting off things they might need to re-consider.

"Did you remember to pack your own Fenton Phones and bring extra First Aid?" she asked. When he nodded, Sam looked around the bus and spotted Valerie, who tapped her own pair of Fenton Phones when she noticed her stare. Sam gave a small smile towards her, who happily returned it, and sat back down.

Some time passed, and the bus stopped in front of a building with a huge neon sign that read: "FENTONWORKS".

"Here we go, guys," Danny sighed when the balding teacher, Mr. Lancer, stood up to tap on his clipboard.

"Alright, people! We received permission from all your parents and the school board to do this field trip to better understand our enemies and expand our knowledge of ghosts," he announced. "I hope all of you have packed enough for this trip because it will indeed take all weekend. We should be back by Sunday night- Monday morning at the latest."

Everyone started to shuffle out of the bus, chatting to their friends aimlessly, and walking up to the big building. The front doors opened wide, revealing a large man in an orange jumpsuit, grinning widely at the students.

(Danny almost groaned.)

"Good! You all made it on time. Come on in everyone, Maddie's making cookies in a bit!" the large man said, ushering the students in.

They all started on their way to the lab. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie stayed near the back, chatting with each other about the situation and trying to hide from Danny's over enthusiastic parents.

"So," Valerie started, "do we have everything?"

"I hope so," Danny replied, rummaging through his bags. "If we don't, then we have a problem. Got the checklist Tuck?"

"Already on it, dude," Tucker said without looking up from the device in his hands. A few taps and then, "We're good."

"So, we have the checklist for Fenton equipment, food, water and medical supplies. Each," Sam listed off. "Missing anything?"

"Do any of you have the GZ Map?" Danny suddenly asked the other three. They all look at him, look at each other, and then shake their heads. "Damn. I thought I-"

"Need this, little brother?"

The turn towards the source of the voice, and see none other than Jazz standing near the base of the staircase, holding out a rolled up piece of paper. Danny laughed while walking up to her, taking it and putting it inside of his bag. Jazz got up from leaning against the wall, and walked next to him back to the group.

"Sup, Jazz?" Valerie asked, giving her a wave. She had always liked the intelligent older sibling.

"Coming along, what does it look like?" Jazz answers, grabbing some papers from her own bag.

"Coming along? How-?" Danny started, but then sees the papers Jazz pulled out. "You're on the Staff Volunteer list?"

Jazz smiled wide, looking around the room. "Mom and Dad were actually pretty ecstatic when they found out that I was coming along on my own accord."

Sam looked at Tucker and Valerie, then looked back at Jazz. "You're also worried about Danny, aren't you?"

She laughed, messing up her little brother's hair. "Well, who isn't now-a-days?"

"HEY!"

Jazz puts her hands up in a defensive stance, smiling innocently at her brother, with Tucker and Sam laughing next to her.

Valerie shook her head at the exchange, and looked around the lab. All of the students had gotten to looking and touching pretty much EVERYTHING. They mostly stayed in their respective social groups, but some strayed if they were curious about some invention or random machine, only to bring the rest a second later.

Jazz shook her head at the other students, praying to Clockwork none of them hurt themselves horribly. "Hey, Danny, quick question."

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Did you tell Patrick that you wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't be able to give him any more sketches or ice sculptures for sale because I'll be gone?" he finished for her, and she nodded. "Took care of that yesterday, thankfully."

"Just making sure," she said. Danny smiled, and looks over the other students as well.

Valerie coughs. "How much did you get for that last batch by the way?"

Danny shuffled his feet. "A few grand," he answered slowly.

"Holy shit. Managed to pay for it all?"

"Yup!" Danny smiled and Valerie nods, bringing an end to their conversation until the Fentons came back down.

A few moments, in reality about half an hour, the duo ghost hunters came down the steps, calling for attention. "Hello everyone! I am Maddie Fenton, and this is my husband, Jack," the woman in a blue jumpsuit explained. "I am so happy for this chance to show off our greatest achievement yet in the scientific field! The first ever man-made Ghost Portal!" She pointed towards the giant doorway in the middle of the far wall.

Everyone made their way towards the far end, stopping near a giant bus-looking vehicle.

"Now, everyone here knows the rules once we enter the Ghost Zone, correct?" A collective 'Yes' resounded throughout the lab. "Good. Everyone have everything they need?" Another 'Yes' went through the crowd of students. "Alright. Jack?" Maddie starts, looking at her very giddy husband. "Let's get started."

"You got it Mads!" he responded, getting up to the control panel alongside her. They type away at the panels until the doorway in the Fenton Portal opened. A massive, green, swirling void can be seen on the inside.

There were a lot of oohs and aahs from the students minus Team Phantom, all whom have been into the GZ before.

"Bets for how long until we hit trouble?" was all Danny asked from the group behind him.

"Five minutes," Valerie responded with. "At best."

"I was thinking more like five _seconds_ ," Sam quipped without missing a beat.

"Do none of you have faith in our fellow students?" came Tucker's sarcastic remark.

"Faith won't save us here, technoboy," Jazz finished, shaking her head.

Danny sighed loudly. "Great, just great. We don't know if any ghost, other than Elle, knows we're coming. I swear if Vlad does something-"

"Alright kids! Time to board!" Jack's voice cut off whatever thought Danny had tried to finish. Mr. Lancer was already seen inside as the A-Listers boarded first, followed by the rest of the class. Danny stole a glance towards the rest of the team, and sighed. They all boarded last, Jazz staying upfront with her parents and teacher while the rest sat in the far back.

"Ooh! This is so exciting! I wonder if we'll meet the ghost boy?" the Hispanic girl squealed next to her blonde best friend.

"I hope we do too, Paulina. He's so cool!" The blonde agreed.

 _'You do realize you see him everyday, right? Of course you don't, you shallow puddle.'_ Sam thought, as she turned to look at Danny and Tucker. ' _While I agree with your reasoning for staying a secret, this is gonna kill you if you don't let us help, Danny.'_ She sighs, sitting back in her seat.

"I swear, sometimes I wanna wring her neck," Valerie whisperd to herself, getting Sam's attention.

"Weren't you two, like, best friends?" Sam whispered back.

"Friends? Ha. No. That was Star. We still are, well, friends, but that's because she- well, understands," Valerie said back, slowly.

Sam quirks an eyebrow, but nods anyway. "Okay."

The Specter Speeder, which was upgraded to the 'Specter Speeder Bus', started to move towards the swirling void. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, trying to get in quicker to see the sights- except for Danny, who seemed to be leaning as far back as he could go. Tucker typed away on his PDA, Sam was checking her and Jazz's bags, Valerie was keeping tabs on everyone, and Jazz was silently watching the controls.

Danny kept watch out the windows, searching for any ghosts that dared come close to the Speeder. This went on for a couple of minutes, only a couple of low-grade ghosts come to look at the students through the windows. Of course, the moment they saw Danny's watchful eyes, they backed away to their own business.

Danny thought no one noticed the lack of action, but luck was not on his side. As usual.

"Why aren't any of them attacking?" Jack wondered, getting everyone's attention.

"I'm not sure, I thought all the ghosts would take any opportunity to attack us, even if we have quite a few weapons. All ghosts are hostile by nature, aren't they?" Maddie rambled on, whispering that last bit so no one could hear.

Fortunately, or unfortunately for Maddie, Danny heard her clearly, and his eyebrows rose. _'Is... she doubting that theory? Maybe I can get to her then if she's already changing her ideas of ghosts in some ways'_

Jack just shrugged at her and the other students started looking out the windows again. Unfortunately, this time, no one was paying attention to a certain metal-headed ghost that flew by the ship, until Danny's ghost sense went off. When that happened, all his friends, even Jazz up front, turned to look at him. None of the other ghosts that came by were close enough to set off his sense, so that could only mean-

"Uh oh," was all he had time to say, before the ship suddenly lurched forward, knocking some kids out of their seats and onto the floor. The sound of an explosion in the back still ringing in the ears of everyone present, adding on top of all their screaming. Danny turned to look at Tucker, Sam and Valerie.

"Well, you can't blame me for this one, dude," Tucker said, and was then promptly smacked by both Sam and Valerie.

Jazz looked at Jack, eyebrow poised. "You were saying?" He just shrugged, smiling sheepishly at her sarcastic tone.

"The engine!" Maddie shouted over the students screams. "It was shot!"

"What does that mean?!" Jazz asked, already fearing the answer.

"It means if this ghost doesn't kill us, we're gonna crash!" she said back, as another blast came from the side, sending them across the zone.

Maddie and Jack had been prepared for small fry ghosts, not one of Amity Park's most common spectres. The Ghost Zone was huge; what were the odds of them running into such a strong one the minute they entered?

A laugh could be heard from outside, following another explosion. The Speeder was sent away further and further from the portal, then crashed on a large platform. Pieces that weren't immediately torn away from the initial explosions were all scattered across the island along with the passengers.

The metal ghost looked around and nodded, grinning. "Mission accomplished. Let's see if that whelp can get out of this little problem," he laughed, flying away, but not without one last look at the unconscious class on the floating rock.

 **Aaaaaand I'm DONE! Wow.. I got it done in.. less than a week? How is that possible?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter in this DP story. Like I said above, I know this has been done to DEATH already, and I have read the other stories, but I always felt like I could do my own spin on the unfolding tale. So, I hope you all do enjoy this, because I really needed to flex my writer muscles again. It's been too long since I've written.. well.. anything.**

 **So. I hope Chapter 2 doesn't take nearly as long. I mean, by the time I finish this A/N, I'll already be starting it!**

 **I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter! _Yuma~ Out!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow! I managed to get another Chapter out on something?... I'm sorry I haven't updated the other stories, but I just don't have my muse or inspiration for them. So, while I have my Danny Phantom muse on high still, let's see how many chapters I can write.**

 **I mean... It's not like I'm going anywhere.. I'm.. kinda stuck in bed rest.. so.. Yeah. Let's see how many chapters I can get out for this story before.. I lose interest. Knowing this series, though, I may not for a while. But that doesn't mean to slack off!**

 **Do Enjoy the story, dearies.**

 _ **~~~~Chapter 2~~~~**_

"Ugh, my head."

Danny blinked once, twice, and then three times to get his vision clear. He tried to sit up, but then hissed and fell back down in pain. His right shoulder, he realized, was a little too high up.

 _'Great, dislocation,'_ with that thought, he grabbed his shoulder and popped it back in place with a wince. He rolled it a bit, and then made another attempt to get up.

He quickly took in his surroundings with a grim look. Pieces of the burned Speeder were scattered everywhere with the bulk of the ship still intact, but dented pretty badly. His classmates, parents, and teacher were lying about unconscious all over the island. The closest classmate of his, Valerie, was starting to stir already.

"Nhgg," she moaned, and Danny crawled over to her.

"Val, you okay?" he asked, as he touched her shoulder. She twitched slightly, but then relaxed when she saw it was just him.

Disoriented, she blinked a couple times. "Yeah, just a few scrapes it seems. You?"

"Had to take care of a dislocated shoulder, but otherwise I think I'm fine." Her eyes widened, but then she nodded. He didn't feel nearly as much pain as normal humans did.

 _'Normal humans, huh? Still have to get used to that,'_ she thought, watching the young hero carefully as he helped her stand. "So, what now?" she asked, looking around the lonely rock.

He sighed and motioned towards the Speeder. "I want you to get Sam and Tucker and look around for our stuff. Grab them quickly and make sure everything can still be used. Not to mention the food and water we packed, better make sure we have those."

She started to nod at him, but then narrowed her eyes. "Wait, what about you?"

He smiled. "I'm gonna ask Jazz, since she's the most medically sound out of all of us, to help me get our classmates, parents, and teacher up and goin'. I'll get a head-count and she'll check them for injuries." _'And, you know, make sure they're still breathing.'_

He didn't voice that last part out loud.

She nodded and left to find Sam and Tucker. He watched her leave for a second before heading off in another direction to get his sister up.

Valerie walked over to Tucker and gave him a once-over, making sure he wasn't in any immediate danger. He had a few bruises and scrapes—as well as missing his glasses which would definitely be difficult to deal with later—and a bad gash on his head. Overall, he seemed okay, _'on the outside, anyways,'_ she thought grimly, shaking him a bit.

"Tucker, wake up," she ordered softly, and he groaned. "Tucker!" she tried again, shaking him firmly this time.

"Huh, wha—?" Tucker asked, squinting and looking at Valerie. "Val?"

"You remember what happened?"

He groaned. "We were hit by something, and then we..." his eyes widened and he sat up. "We crashed."

She nodded. "Yup, can you stand? I'm gonna need you and Sam to help me."

Sleep far from his mind, he stands, stumbling a bit as he settled on his feet, but managed to stand properly. He glanced over and saw Danny looking around, shaking an unconscious Jazz. He turned back to Valerie, who had already moved to sit next to the goth not too far away. Tucker walked over slowly, taking in the scene.

"Sam, you with us?" Valerie asked, tapping the slightly stirring teenager.

"Jeez, what hit me?" the goth asked, slightly wincing and holding her head. She came to just as slowly as Tucker had.

Valerie snorted. "Um, honestly, a lot of things, which do you wanna know?" Tucker answered, nervously chuckling at Valerie's glare.

The joke seemed to have woken Sam up as she was now sitting and very aware of her surroundings. She blinked until her eyes widened. "Wait. Damn it, is everyone okay?" she asked, trying to stand.

Valerie stood up to help support her. Once Sam was on her feet, she let go of her and watched Danny talking to a very confused looking Jazz. "I don't know, but everyone seems alive at least. Danny said for the three of us to check the wreck for everyone's stuff; especially ours, since we packed the most. He's getting Jazz to help check everyone for injuries, and he'll make sure everyone is accounted for," she explained briefly, the duo looking at each-other, then her again, nodding in response.

"So, where do we start?" the techno-geek asked, looking around. There was a fair amount of destruction at their feet and the unconscious bodies of their classmates were a little concerning.

"Danny said the bulk of the Speeder might be a good idea. We had our stuff with us in the seating area, as well as—well, pretty much everyone."

"Do you see anything lying around?" Sam asks cautiously, looking around.

"Not that I know of. Then again, I haven't exactly taken the time to smell the flowers." The response got a chuckle out of both of them, like she had hoped for. This was a pretty bad situation, and they had to stay level-headed through it. How else to stop from panicking, than a laugh or two?

The three of them started walking towards the Specter Speeder—Sam needing a little support from Valerie due to a small ankle injury—determined to be of use to Danny. The inside, as expected, was a little torn up, but surprisingly intact. They walked around, checking each of the seats and finding scattered backpacks everywhere. Some of the packs had small holes and a strap missing from two of them, but they were mostly unharmed like the ship.

"I found our food bag!" Tucker called from the front, turning to face them. "As well as the water bag!"

"Everything intact in there?" Valerie asked, picking up one of the student's bags.

"Seems like it. No holes in the water bottles and the food is alright, even if the bars are a little broken." He muttered that last bit, but was overall grateful that their supplies were alright.

"Speaking of finding things, I found our weapons bag!" Sam called, holding up her discovery.

"Good, and I found the First-Aid kits, with Danny's to boot," Valerie announced, holding up Jazz's and Danny's bags respectively.

"Map still in there?" Tucker called, rounding up the rest of the classes bags as Sam walked by, collecting them to put at the entrance.

"Intact, and sealed. Oh, found your glasses too," Valerie added, handing them to him.

He grinned and put them on. "Sweet, thanks."

"No problem."

Sam poked her head in from outside the wreck. "Hey guys? Danny's coming."

The moment she said that, Danny sneaked up behind her, smiling. When she turned around, she had to muffle herself with her arm to not scream out in shock. Danny laughed, with Tucker and Valerie joining in when they saw her face.

" _Danny_!" she yelled. "Don't do that!"

"What? I don't get to often enough, so I get my kicks when I can," he said, calming himself down. He then got serious once more. "So, how's everything?"

Tucker sighed, but smiled. "It seems everything's alright. A few holes in a couple of bags, but otherwise intact."

Danny smiles. "And our bags?"

"Good, nothing missing either," Valerie responded, holding up Danny's map. "You might want this too. It could help us figure out where in the Ghost Zone we are."

Danny nodded and took the map, rolling it open. "Alright. You three sit tight, and I'll get Jazz to help you with your injuries."

Sam glared, arms crossed. "What about you, Ghost boy?"

Danny sighed. "I'm fine, actually. I heal really fast, remember?"

She growled, not so easily deterred. "If you're lying, so help me—"

Danny held his hands up in a defensive stance. "Yeesh! I don't have a reason to lie right now, do I?"

"No," she agreed, softening. "I just hate when you lie about your injuries. Your pain is no less important than ours."

"I know, but I don't have a reason to do any of that right now. I'm just making sure everyone is alive, and figuring out where the heck we are." Danny looked around. "Um... do any of you recognize this place by chance?"

The three took in their surroundings once Valerie and Tucker stepped out again. All they could see were purple doors and green sky; no paths were visible on the island either, almost like…

"Are we stranded?" Valerie asked, looking with wide eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't say ' _Stranded_ ,' but there aren't any natural paths here, anyway..." Danny explained, trailing off.

"So, we're stuck. Where are we stuck?" Sam asked bluntly, taking a peek at the map in Danny's hands.

"The Far Frozen isn't far from here, despite the name." He chuckled lightly, but stopped at Sam's glare. "Unfortunately, however, if there was a natural path, it would lead into Walker's Prison area, possibly Skulker's island, as well as a lot of other Ghost's lairs."

"And how are we supposed to get off this rock? Ask the Ghost Zone to move a path for us?" Tucker asked, voice full of sarcasm.

Sam suddenly perked up. "Wait, Tucker, that's a great idea!"

"Yea- Wait, what?" Valerie asked, confused by Sam's outburst. "How's that?"

"Do none of you pay any attention?" Sam sighed. "Danny's the King of the Ghost Zone, remember?"

Danny looked at her. "Okay, why are you reminding us of that? Especially me?" He muttered that last bit to himself, but got a sad smile from Sam for it.

"Well, you know how Ghosts can change their lair at will, right?"

"And you're telling us this why?" Tucker retorted.

"With Danny being the Ghost King, the _whole Ghost Zone_ is technically _his_ lair!" she explained proudly and turned to Danny, seeing his shocked expression.

His mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally found his voice. "Are you serious?" It was a whisper at best, but Sam could tell he was worried yet excited.

"I'm not sure, but you might be able to will a path for us–at least to something familiar and helpful. If you can't make a path to the Far Frozen, you could make a path to Johnny's Bike Trail, which leads to the portal and all over the Ghost Zone for that matter."

Danny frowned. "Okay, but how do we explain to _them_ about this? This, and the map, mind you." He motioned to their classmates, who were all out cold still, but bandaged and breathing thanks to Jazz, who was now sitting down on a flat elevated rock.

Valerie, Tucker and Sam all looked at each-other, grimacing, then back to Danny. "Tell them the truth. Well, a part of it," Sam answered, completely expecting Danny's reaction.

"Are you crazy?" He exclaimed, staring at them with wide eyes. "Wha-ha... _HOW_ can I say anything about the truth when they barely trust ghosts as it is? What do I say? 'Mom and Dad, I just wanna let you know that I've been in the GZ before plenty of times that I know what I'm doing! Oh, by the way, I know some good ghosts that are my friends here.' I'd be either laughed or yelled at. _Neither_ are fun."

Tucker shook his head. "What else can we do? They'll be suspicious either way. Your parents have never been here before, so we have to take charge. It'll be tough, considering they probably won't listen, but we don't have much of a choice, dude."

Valerie nodded. "Besides, if they see a natural path already formed before they wake up, they might just take it, out of an idea that they can get out of here."

Danny sighed. "That brings me to another thing. How am I gonna get the path? _Ask_ the Ghost Zone _nicely_ to make a path?" he said sarcastically, adding Tucker's own sarcastic remark at the end.

Sam glared. "I don't know, think about it! Maybe imagine a path to the Far Frozen or–I don't know, something!" Danny sighed, mouthing a 'Fine'. "Look. You do that, we'll go tell Jazz about this and wake everyone up. After that, we tell them the truth, not the whole truth, but a part of it, okay?"

Danny looked intently at the map. "Yeah. I hope this works, honestly." He closed his eyes and started to concentrate.

Tucker, Valerie and Sam then go to round up with Jazz, who is watching them intently. Being an overprotective big sister had it's perks, since she could easily tell where someone was injured by looking at them. Sam had a slight limp she noticed, and could see that her combat boot had a tear near the ankle. Tucker had a bad gash she saw on the side of his head as well. Otherwise, they didn't need much.

"Tucker, you first," Jazz called when they get close enough. His eyes widened for a few seconds, but then he relaxed.

"Noticed?" He asked as he sits down for her to get a better grip.

"Hard not to when you live with a hybrid, ya know," she said sadly, but keeps her smile regardless.

Sam chuckled and Valerie shook her head as Jazz gets to work. She found a first-aid kit by one of the broken parts of the ship, and was bandaging the students and adults as needed.

"So, everyone accounted for?" Valerie asked after a few moments of silence between them.

"Yup: Mr. Lancer, Mom, Dad, Mikey, Nathan, Dash, Paulina, Star, Kwan, Maria, Katie, Lester, Dwayne, Kyle and Chelsea."

"Did you get the clipboard to count them?" Valerie wondered, amazed at her memory.

"Maybe," she muttered as she finished bandaging Tucker's head. "Your turn, goth girl."

Sam looked at her confused when she got up so she clarified. "Big sister, remember? I know you have an injured ankle, may not be broken or sprained, but still needs treatment. So sit down, so I can look at it."

"It doesn't hurt too bad," Sam grumbled, but complied and sat down, taking off her boot and sock.

"Still needs attention," Jazz stated blandly, looking it over. "Hey, speaking of being a big sister, where is my little brother?" She asked them, not looking up from the open wound on Sam's ankle.

"Asking the Ghost Zone to make a path for us and the class," Tucker said, nonchalantly.

Jazz looked up, squinting at him. "Excuse me?"

Tucker shrugged. "Ask Sam, not me."

Jazz looked to Sam. "Well, since he was the one to lock up Pariah, the previous King of Ghosts, he is, by old law, the new King." When Jazz opened her mouth, Sam added, "And no, Plasmius may have been the one to lock him in, but Danny's the one who battled him."

Jazz nods, figuring out the rest of the info, and went back to the wound she was patching up.

A little while later, and a couple injuries patched for both Sam and Valerie–turns out she had a bad cut on her side–they blanked upon seeing giant rocks start to float around them.

"Uhh, is that Danny's doing?" Tucker questioned, pointing at the rock path that started forming at one of the ends of the island.

"Yup~" came a sudden sweet voice from behind them, who then appeared in front of them in a flash. "You're welcome for it."

All four of them jumped back slightly, still not used to Danny's teleportation ability. Jazz recovered the quickest, being the one who was there when he got it. "You figured it out?"

"You bet. You all patched up and ready to wake the crowd?" Danny asked, turning towards the bodies of his classmates, teacher and parents. They all nodded, and he smiled. "Here we go. Tucker, Sam, can you two round up their stuff close by so we can get moving faster?" The two addressed look at each other, and nod, heading off to the bag pile.

Danny, Jazz and Valerie headed towards their classmates and started stirring them all one-by-one. Danny went to wake up Mr. Lancer first, signaling Jazz and Valerie to go on with the others.

"Hey, Mr. Lancer? You okay?" Danny asked, already knowing the obvious answer. Their teacher had a few bruises and a pretty bad cut on his right wrist, which Jazz had already bandaged. Overall, he seemed better off then the gang at the moment.

"Come on, Lancer, get up!" he urged, shaking him a bit. A groan was his response, and he rolled his eyes. Time for a reality check. "Mr. Lancer, help! We crashed!"

"Crashed?!" Lancer exclaimed, sitting up quickly. He looked around until his eyes finally focused enough to see Danny in front of him. " _Gulliver's Travels_! Mr. Fenton, what–?"

"–Happened?" Danny supplied, smirking just a little as he got up. "The Specter Speeder crashed and everyone is still out cold. Though, me and my friends are trying to wake them up. I was getting you to make sure you were still breathing."

He explained, making sure to leave out certain details, "Jazz and I patched all of you up, well, mostly Jazz, and we got our stuff out of the Speeder." He motioned to the pile of bags that was growing, thanks to Tucker and Sam gathering them all up.

Lancer stood slowly, watching his student. He could see scratches and bruises all over him, as well as a really bad spot on his right shoulder. Danny, seeing that Lancer was finally awake, walked over to his parents to–presumably–wake them up as well.

 _'He's so young, yet he isn't... panicking? Something even I'm doing in this situation.'_ Lancer stared at Danny as he looked over the others. _'If anything, he seems rather calm despite being stranded in the Ghost Zone of all places. He truly is an enigma, isn't he.'_

He looked down at his wrist, seeing the bandage wrapped around it. _'He said him and Jasmine did this?'_ He looked around once more. _'They all did this. Even Ms. Grey it seems. They are a team, but just kids. How they managed this without adult help is beyond me, however. Perhaps I could–'_

"If you want to do something," Danny's voice cut off Lancer's musings. "You could help Sam and Tuck sort out the bags, or help wake people up. Seeing you might keep 'em calm." He left at that and headed towards his mother.

Lancer just stared, but eventually turned to the other kids. _'How did he know what I was thinking?'_ He shook his head and walked over to Jazz, who was trying to wake up Paulina and Star.

As soon as Lancer came over, however, it appeared Jazz had it covered. "Come on, Paulina, if you keep lying down on the ground, your hair will get all messed up!"

That woke Paulina up as she suddenly screamed and jerked to attention, startling Star awake as well. "Oh no! My _Hair_!" she cried.

Jazz sighed, turning to Star who was rubbing her eyes. "Can you calm her down while I get the others up?" Star nodded, then looked down at herself, seeing the bandages on her ankle and arm. She looked back at Jazz as she got up.

"Danny patched you up; you have a bad gash on your arm, and your ankle may have been strained, he isn't sure, but he did the best he could." She just stared as Jazz headed off to wake up more people.

 _'Fenton did this? This is.. a pretty professional job for a sixteen-year-old.'_ she thought, looking at her body. She turned to Paulina, who was still whining about the dirt on her.

Star sighed. "Paulina, calm down. I'll help you get cleaned up and fix your hair, okay?"

Upon hearing Star's voice, Paulina finally calmed down and looked at herself. She had a few scrapes and a couple less bruises, but she could see that they were all patched up. A bandage on her arm caught her attention as she tried to get up with it, and instead fell in pain. "Ooowww. What happened?"

"We crashed, Ms. Sanchez," Mr. Lancer said, causing the two girls to look at him. "I suppose we should be thankful that everyone will be waking up soon. Mr. Fenton told me that he has already made sure everyone was alive, so don't worry." Star's eyes widened at that statement, while Paulina just shook her head. Lancer came over, and helped her up by her good arm, and made sure Star was alright as well.

"Are you two okay for now while I help wake the other students?"

"Yeah, teach. We should-"

"GHOST!" Jack's voice cut off whatever Star was about to say, as all three of them looked over to see Danny waking up his parents. Maddie appeared to already be awake, as Danny was trying to calm his dad down while his mother was fussing over his current state.

The yell apparently managed to wake up pretty much all the other students, other than Maria and Kyle, who were known heavy sleepers.

Danny cringed, and after finally calming his father down, snuck back over to Sam and Tucker, who finished getting everything out of the Speeder.

"How long until everyone freaks out?" he whispered to Tucker, who had his PDA back in his hands.

"Um, I'd say two minutes, once Valerie finishes waking Maria and Kyle," he answered checking his PDA's charge. "Why?"

"No reason. Should I–Maybe I, oh jeez." Tucker just had to look at him to notice his eyes turning slightly more icy.

"Danny, calm down. We already discussed what we're doing, so just be patient. You got me, Sam, Jazz and Valerie watching out for you, so calm down before you start turning invisible or freezing yourself."

Just like back at the bus stop, he took one look at his invisible arms, and forced himself to calm down. "Sorry. I'm just.." he started, and gave another sheepish smile.

"Don't worry about it. Whatever is gonna happen will happen, but we're prepared for it, so don't worry so much."

"You're right, Tuck," Danny sighed, smiling again. "I needed to hear that, thanks."

"Always here for you, dude."

Danny walked over to Jazz, who had taken the clipboard that Lancer once had. "Everyone accounted for, correct?" he asked, looking over everyone who has either checking the wreck out or checking over themselves.

"Yup, and no one has that bad of an injury, thanks to you adding that healing ice of yours. I wonder if anyone has noticed how cold those bandages are?" she mused, looking over at her brother. "How about you? I haven't seen your injuries yet. Anything bad I need to take care of?"

He shook his head. "I had a dislocated shoulder when I woke up, but I took care of it. Other than that, I feel fine. No pain from that either, really."

Apparently, he forgot to keep his voice down, as Mr. Lancer suddenly came over. "Dislocated shoulder? _Tales of Misery_ , Mr. Fenton, that is _NOT_ something you just brush off!" he exclaimed, looking between them. Which also got the attention of his parents and fellow classmates, who were now looking at him in shock.

Danny himself, despite what he said, was in some pain. His torso, arms and head had scratches and bruises all over it, and while his shoulder may have been the most painful, his leg was also slightly twisted up at the knee. He managed to hide it, since even he didn't notice, but it became more apparent when he was forced to backpedal away from his dad.

"My Baby!" Maddie cried when she came over to him, hugging him lightly while staying wary of his wounds.

"Mom~!" Danny whined, slightly embarrassed. He looked at Jazz who was giving him a glare.

"And you didn't tell me this when you woke me up, why?" she demanded. He winces at her tone, but knew that she knew why.

"I actually didn't notice some of them. Um... My leg's twisted a bit too. My shoulders fine now, really, I'm a fast healer." He wasn't lying, she knew that. Everyone could tell he was being honest, which startled everyone, since he looked, if anything, worse off than everyone else.

His mother backed away a bit when Jazz steps forward. His sister looked at him for a moment, gave a smile and sighed. "I honestly hate how honest you are right now," was all she said when she put a hand on his good shoulder.

"I don't have a reason to lie, do I?" he asked, trying to ignore the looks of pure shock from the class and adults.

"Knowing you? You don't like to talk about it."

"Who does?"

"...Point, but you still need treatment. Come on." With that, she took Danny over to the same rock from before, and makes him sit down in front of her to reach and examine his head.

Valerie, Sam and Tucker came over to the other students. Sam let out a whistle, getting everyone's attention. "Alright everyone!" Sam began, clapping her hands together and looking like a leader. "As you can see, your bags are all sitting here in a pile. Take your bag and make sure you have what you need. Only take the necessities, people!"

The students all grumbled at the goth girl, but they made their way to the bag pile and started collecting their stuff. Tucker and Valerie already grabbed their bags to make sure no others looked through them. Lancer, Maddie, and Jack started taking attendance once Jazz gives back the clipboard. Jack and Maddie all looked around while the teacher does that, and sees the pathway that Danny made.

"Hmm, it seems there is a natural path formed here. We might be able to take that back to the portal," Jack points out to Maddie, away from the class's hearing, but not far enough from Danny's.

"That would seem so. Do you have your weapons? I would hate to be without some form of protection," Maddie asked, turning to him.

"Other than the ones in my suit, no. The other weapons were in the Speeder. And well.." he trailed off, gesturing towards the wreck. "If the kids didn't find any, I doubt we'll have much luck otherwise."

"Speaking of the kids," she comments, looking worried. "They woke up first–Danny and his friends, right?"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, Danny said," she sighed, "that he had a dislocated shoulder when he woke up, and yet he seems fine. To the point that Jazz didn't notice at least, and you know how she is."

Jack nodded and Maddie continued. "Not to mention, Tucker, Sam, and–Valerie, is that her name–? Anyway, they all looked through the wreck and got the class's bags while Jazz and Danny checked on us. I mean, look at this!" She held out her left hand, which was missing a glove, and pointed at the bandage wrapped around it. "Danny or Jazz managed to do this. I'll assume Jazz, but that's because we know she took medical classes.

"As for Danny–" she stopped to shake her head. "I feel like I don't even know my own son anymore, as much as it pains me to say that."

Jack looked regretful. "I know, but what can we do? If we did something wrong, I'd love to know so we can make it right, but he won't open up–not to us, at least," he explained, looking over at his daughter who was still tending to her brother. Danny was watching Jack until their eyes met and he suddenly looked away.

 _'I wish he would tell us. We're his parents and we love him. Does he not think we do?'_ Maddie thought to herself. _'I hope that isn't it–it can't be. We love him so much.'_

"Well, either way we should round everyone up and start on this path." With that said, Maddie walked back over to Lancer and started talking with him.

Jack frowned and turned back to the pathway. _'This wasn't here before we crashed. It was a singular island with no pathway. I remember that much at least. How is this here? Did someone make it?'_ His eyes widened very briefly. _'Perhaps someone is helping us? That can't be right, we're in the Ghost Zone. All ghosts are evil and hate humans... right? That Phantom kid may be slightly different, but that doesn't count for others. Does it?'_ He shook his head facing the group again.

Away from everyone, Jazz was still trying to wrap her brother's head. _'For Clockwork's sake, Danny. You may be a hero, but you're not indestructible,'_ she complained in her head

Danny sighed softly. "Am I good now?"

Jazz glared. "Sit on the rock so I can check your leg. I saw you limping. Not to mention your chest and back." Danny groaned, but listened to his older sister, remembering the first few times Jazz had to patch him up and he tried to refuse. "Say, while I'm fixing you up still, why don't you tell me how you feel?"

He groaned again. "Do I have to talk about my feelings? Out loud?" he added as a whisper, looking over at their parents, turning back when his dad looked his way.

Jazz bit her lip. "Talk in Esperanto, or Latin if you want. We're far enough away, no one will notice." At top of her class, Jazz knew several languages; Danny was naturally gifted at the dead ones.

" _Well. I am honestly scared,_ " Danny said, speaking in Latin and looking at his class with worry. " _I mean, I know I'm gonna have to take charge, being the one that's been here the most, but it'll raise a lot of questions. Some I'm too afraid to answer._ "

Jazz smiled as she finished the bandage on Danny's leg. " _I know, and I kinda figured that much, but you should know that we're all here for you. I mean, Valerie held such a grudge against your ghost half for a while, and now she's one of our most trusted allies!_ "

Danny's face turned grim. " _I still am trying to figure out how she could accept me._ "

Jazz narrowed her eyes as she cleaned the blood on his chest. " _Because she understands. She may not know everything, she will in time, but she knows that you're still learning. She trusts you, because she knows you won't hurt anyone without a reason._ "

She put a hand over his heart, making him look at her. " _She knows you're still Danny. You may be half a ghost, but you still have a human half._ "

Danny grabbed Jazz's hand. " _Still human._ " He closed his eyes. " _I'm still human. Just with ghost powers on the side._ "

Jazz chuckled and went back to treating his chest. " _Hey, can you ice yourself?_ "

Danny checked for wandering eyes and nodded. " _Yeah, but we need to be quick about it._ "

" _Always._ "

He held out his hand and reached around, putting a thin sheet of ice on his back to cover every one of his open wounds. Jazz took away her hand as he used the hand still on his chest to ice it as well, bringing the hand on his back over his right shoulder to continue the process.

When she quirked an eyebrow, he shrugged with his left shoulder. " _It's still sore._ " She nodded went back to wrapping him up.

A few moments later, Sam and Tucker came over with Jazz and Danny's bags in hand. Jazz grabbed them both and shouldered them over herself. At Danny's questioning gaze, she smiled softly at him.

"Your shoulder is still hurt like you said, so I'll hold onto it," she explained, using English once again. He groaned, but didn't argue.

Jazz turned back to the duo. "How are the other students?"

Sam scoffed, rolling her eyes. "They are still grumbling about our situation, but I can't blame them. Although, a couple of students are being oddly silent."

"Anyone in particular?" Danny asked.

Sam pauses, and nods. "Yeah, actually, Dash and Star mostly. I also noticed that Mikey was looking over here while you were still talking. He was mostly watching you, it looked like."

Danny grimaced. "Right. The nerds and geeks of the school know Esperanto, don't they? It wouldn't be that far of a stretch for them to pick up on some Latin."

"I know for a fact they don't know all of the language, but they most likely noticed your fluency. Jazz too, probably," Tucker said, nodding.

Jazz flinched. "Right, sorry."

"They probably won't push it much. If you know it too, then they might think it was for a study program or something. Probably best if I use Esperanto than Latin from now on, then. Hopefully they couldn't tell the differences between the languages when they listened in earlier," he explained, watching his parents out of the corner of his eye. "Speaking of hearing things, I think I'm the only one that heard Mom and Dad's conversation."

Jazz looked at them talking to Lancer. "Not all of us have super-hearing, Danny."

Danny smiled cheekily. "Right. But still, you guys were right about them wanting to take that path. I'm going to guess that's what they are discussing with Lancer right now." _'Yet, Dad looked like he was thinking about something. Probably remembering something different. I hope he doesn't figure anything out on this trip. No one should figure out anything on this trip.'_

Sam smirked. "Told ya." Danny rolled his eyes.

Tucker gave a small smile, but Danny could see the resigned sadness in his eyes. "You do realize we'll have to tell them something soon, right? Or else they won't listen to us."

Danny's smile vanished as he let his head fall. "I know." He looked back up at them. "Now?"

Sam nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "We thought it might be best to just get it over with." She smiled once more. "They may not listen at first, but we've got your back and we'll make them listen. If they don't, well…." she refused to finish.

Jazz sighed. "Not to forget, the ghost that attacked us might have spread around that we're here so we'll need you up front for them."

Danny's eyes widened when he looks back up at them. "Oh damn it. I forgot about that!"

"I figured," Jazz laughed. "You've had a lot on your mind for the past half-hour at least. So it makes sense."

Danny sighed, shaking his head in discontent. "I wish-" he stops himself from finishing, looking around in the sky, "I was hoping that we wouldn't need to let them know anything more than wanted."

Jazz nodded with a grimace while Sam and Tucker just sighed next to them. Danny got up from his sitting position and started walking over to his parents and teacher, already forming what he would say to them, or an idea at least.

Truth be told, he does realize that his parents have been doubting their theory on all ghosts being evil, he just doesn't know for how long. All of the team believe it's when the Fenton's got an alliance with Phantom recently. It isn't a real one, not until they have more prove they said, but it was enough to make them stop firing, and start helping.

He was just hoping that they could help now.

 **That's all folks! Tune in to next Chapter!**

 **Yuma, OUT!**


End file.
